Flames Devour
by superncisfan039
Summary: As the team struggles with Ari's return, choices have to be made. Then the games change when decisions are made. How will the team respond? Will Parsons continue to try and kill Christina? Fourth in the Parker Series. Good amount of Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs couldn't believe what had just happened. Nothing made sense. He felt as though he couldn't trust Ziva, now sitting across from him. He had watched that bullet hit Ari. He had watched him fall. Then, just moments before, he saw him standing there. What was going on? Gibbs needed the answer. He sighed. Of all the crazy things that had happened in the past few months, this had to be the worst. Not only was his enemy alive, but he had supposedly saved his life. "What's going on, Ziva? You lied to me," Gibbs pushed. She looked like a small child, knowing that the blow was coming.

"It wasn't my choice. Ari and Jenny made me keep him alive. I tried to tell them it was not a good idea. I tried to tell them that this wasn't going to end well if you ever found out," Ziva defended. Gibbs saw that being true. Jenny knew he wanted Ari dead. She had made choices in those days, choices that led to her end. He also knew that Ari wanted to change in those final days. He had met the reason why.

"How, though, Ziva? How did you do this?" Gibbs asked. Ziva looked down.

"I used a blank filled with a bit of red paint. It was all Ari's idea, that part. He has been helping us as of late. He has changed, Gibbs," Ziva pleaded. She had begun to cry. "I never wanted him to come here. I didn't even know he knew this place existed."

"I don't know what to do right now, Ziva. He's saved me and Christina, but he's Ari. I don't know if I can trust you," Gibbs told her as he stood. He felt so angry. He felt so betrayed.

McGee slammed his apartment door behind him. No, this wasn't happening. This was all just a bad dream that was going to go away when he woke up. He was trying to make sense of it all. Ari was alive. He had to start there. He wanted to write, lock himself away and write. He needed to escape the one way he knew how. He had a deadline in a few weeks anyways.

Christina had gone home. It was still early morning. She couldn't believe what had happened. She had to call Callen later on. He had to know what happened. Everything was a blur. Her thoughts were distant, not staying constant, but fraying in their shards of reality. She needed a shower, needed to wash away everything. She wished she could wash away yesterday. Her emotions played with her, tearing her apart.

Christina barely made it past the door to her apartment before breaking down in tears. She was so tired, so out of it. Had it all been real? Was Ari truly alive? Nothing seemed real. Nothing. How was she going to explain it to Tali? Could she tell Tali? How would she face Gibbs?

Ari woke up. He had made a stupid choice. Why did he have to go to the cabin? He still could feel the pain in his cheek from the slap Christina gave him the day before. He went to make some tea. He deserved it. He had lied for years. Then he had stepped the boundaries, not once, but twice. He knew Christina was going to hate him. How could she not? Still, the night before played through his mind. He knew that was a mistake. She was with Callen, a good man who would treat her better than Ari ever could.

Christina blasted the music. She stared at her ceiling. The shower had felt so good. She had another hour before she had to go to work. She was dreading that. She was dreading the impending tension. She picked up her guitar. She had to escape the world for a bit longer. Reality had shattered. She needed to get it back.

Tony didn't want to move. Morning had come too soon. He turned over. Ziva held a secret from him. Ari was alive. Ziva had known. Could he trust her? Could he love her? Things were falling apart faster than anyone would want to admit.

"The plan was foiled," Viv told Parsons. He was furious. What had gone wrong? He was playing with fire, and he knew the stakes. It was all or nothing. He slammed a hand down on his desk. "Someone saved the girl. We don't know who." Parsons knew who it was. The man still haunted him. He had to get his revenge.

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab holding a fresh cup of coffee and a Caf-pow. Abby was typing away at her computer, as cheery as ever. He hoped she wouldn't ask about who killed the man. "Morning, Abbs," he welcomed with a kiss. "You have anything for me?" The Goth quickly turned to face him with arms crossed.

"When don't I have something for you?" she countered. "The guy's definitely our killer. I'm still waiting on an ID though. Hey, I heard someone else shot the guy. Who did it?" Gibbs set the Caf-pow on the desk.

"It was Ari. He's not dead," Gibbs explained. It was still a hard thing for him to swallow. "Vance called him in today. We're not to harm him." Abby's gaze turned cold and harsh.

"I don't want to see him, but get me DNA. I wanna make sure it's Ari," Abby said. Gibbs kissed her forehead and turned away.

"You know I will Abbs," Gibbs said as he left. "You know I will."


	2. Chapter 2: Fighting the Odds

"The whole team knows, then?" Vance asked. He was sitting in his office across from Ari, a man he had only met briefly on two occasions. Ari nodded slowly. "Then I'd like to make your work for NCIS a permanent thing. I think you could be a good asset." He had plans for this man. He had made a silent vow after Eli David, Ari and Ziva's father, had been killed. He vowed that he would make sure no harm came to Ziva or Ari.

"I am not sure that would be wise, Director. No one trusts me, not even Christina Parker. I believe my business should stay an under the table thing," Ari said. He was right. Perhaps it would be better to wait. Still, the process would be long enough for him to build the trust.

"There's a lot of paperwork involved. You are officially dead, Ari. I'd like to create a new identity for you, at least for credentials and such. I'd like you to start the process while you start gaining trust," Vance offered. He wanted Ari on Gibbs' team. He was going to make sure that happened.

Ziva walked in and saw only Tony. "You lied to me and to the team," Tony said. He hadn't called the night before. He was definitely angry.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I had to. I swore to keep Ari a secret," she pleaded. Tony walked towards her.

"Who did you swear to?" Tony asked.

"I swore to Jenny. She and Ari made me do what I did. I didn't want to. It was a direct order though. I couldn't say no, not without losing my job," she explained. Tony took her in his arms. "I truly am sorry. I never thought he'd make himself known. I would have told you if I could have Tony."

"I know you would have," Tony whispered. "I know you. You wanted to keep this job. I'll forgive you, but only because-" Ziva looked up.

"Because what?" Ziva asked. She pulled back. Tony grabbed her arm.

"I'll forgive you because I- I love you, Ziva," he whispered. "I love you."

Christina pulled up to the Navy Yard, leaning back with a sigh. She had one thing she wanted to do before she walked in. She dialed Callen's number on her phone and explained everything. She explained that she had been with Ari the night before, and that she didn't know what to do because she loved both him and Callen. She explained that she was torn, and that she needed to tell Callen because she didn't want to hurt him.

Callen listened to Christina's frantic confession. He had just gotten up for a morning walk when she called. He had to admit: It wasn't the first thing he wanted to hear on a Tuesday morning. He wasn't surprised though. He knew Christina loved Ari. He wanted the best for her, just like Ari. He also knew that Christina wanted more than she could have, and had to make a choice. A part of him told him to let Christina be with Ari, that she deserved someone who could physically be there for her when she needed it. Still, the other part said to tell her that Ari couldn't fully change. He had waited so long to see her again. He also knew it was her choice, and she and Tali deserved a man there with them. Ari had faked his death for them. Callen saw that. Callen respected that.

Ari watched Christina walk into the Squad Room. She avoided his gaze like the plague, though he couldn't blame her. He knew she'd have a lot on her mind, perhaps too much at the moment. Then Gibbs stepped off the elevator. Ari had taken Vance's offer. It would be a chance to be with his daughter without hiding. It would give him the new life he craved, the life he worked hard to earn.

Gibbs saw Ari first. Vance stood on the stairs watching everything. He motioned for Gibbs to come to his office. Coffee still in hand, he followed. "I want to talk about Ari," Vance said as they entered the Director's Office. "I offered him a full time position with NCIS for his help over the years." Gibbs wanted to shoot the man. Ari didn't deserve anything.

"I think you're making a mistake, Leon," Gibbs responded.

"He's not the person he once was. He also saved your life. I think you need to give him a chance, Agent Gibbs. He's worked hard for this, spending eight years under the radar away from everything moving around without an identity. You have to give him credit," Vance explained. Gibbs didn't care. He still wasn't going to trust Ari.

"I already have a full team, Vance," Gibbs said.

"You know as well as I that a certain member of your team will be taking a break soon. He won't have to be in the field, either. For now, it's actually better that he doesn't. He'll be taking on a new identity with the job. It'll be a few weeks before he's officially an agent. Take the time and learn to trust him, or at least know him," Vance ordered. Gibbs knew it was a direct order.

"Ari, I don't know if you're just lucky or what, but you'll be answering to me now," Gibbs said as he walked down the stairs. Tony perked up. He didn't want to think about what that meant.

"Boss, do you mean he's working with us now?" McGee asked before Tony could respond. Tony looked to Ari. He was about to hate his job for once.

"Yeah, McGee, it does. Vance hired him," Gibbs explained. Tony stood up. He wasn't going to sit back on this.

"We already have enough people on the team," he fought. Gibbs sat at his desk.

"Well, Vance said Ari had to work with us, so he has to work with us," Gibbs said. Tony sat back down, defeated. He looked at Ari. In looks, he hadn't changed. Ziva looked to Tony. He thought through what he told her. It was something that just came out. He knew he meant it, though. He really did love her.

"I will be willing to follow your instructions. I find this an honor," Ari said. "It is an honor I do not deserve, but I will make the most of it." Perhaps the man had changed, at least a bit.

Christina was almost happy that Ari would be working alongside her. After her conversation with Callen, she felt a bit better about everything. She felt as though she could trust herself a bit more. She had followed what her heart craved after eight long years. She also had an excuse to have Ari meet Tali. She would talk to him later about it. He deserved to see their beautiful child, at least once. She would have to explain that Ari wasn't bad anymore to Tali though.

Ziva didn't know what to think. The team was once again an even number, but was it too much? She didn't know how to respond. It would be nice to work with her brother again, but she knew the tension it would cause. She looked at Tony. He was becoming a rock for her. She felt safe around him, as though anything and everything would be okay. She was going to have to tell Gibbs about them. She wanted to talk to Tony about things first, though. It was going to have to be something they both decided was the best. She made a note to talk to Tony tonight.

Ari pulled a chair up near Christina's desk. He couldn't shake what he felt around her. He missed her so much over the years, and now he was so close to her. He knew she would probably never be his, but he didn't care anymore. She was so beautiful with her locks of dark red hair that was so soft to the touch, and her natural blush. The only makeup she ever really wore was a bit of mascara on her thick eyelashes that laced her eyes which were like oceans trapped behind glass on a sunny day, and some eye liner. Her skin was so pure, just a hint of tan from her years in California growing up, matched with a natural blush that highlighted her cheekbones like a watercolor. He was captivated by her.

Christina looked up at Ari. He leaned his arm against her desk, looking at her pictures. "That's your daughter," she commented, pointing at the picture of her smiling daughter. She had taken her father's eyes and hair with her mother's smile. At almost eight years old, she was gorgeous on all accounts, with a wonderful personality to match.

"She's beautiful," Ari said his voice still thick with the accent that made her melt even still. Christina smiled.

"She'd got your looks," she said, placing a hand on his. She was never in love with the man her father hated. No, she loved the man behind that mask. She loved the man he became when they were together, a sense of honest truth at the core. She loved the man who treated her as one so pure, even though she was far from it, who loved her, even though it could ruin him, who did what few would do just so he could give her and her daughter, their daughter, a better life. That was the man she loved, the real Ari who tried so hard to not be his father, no matter what it took.

"She has your smile, though. I would love to meet her if you were ever willing to let me," Ari commented. She patted his hand, one she knew so well. She was beginning to see the things she missed, the things she longed for.

"I think she'd love to meet you. She's a good kid, Ari, one you'd be proud of," Christina remarked. She looked into his eyes and saw no longer the distance that once lay between them. She saw rather emotion, a fire burning so brightly behind the brown lenses. She was beginning to question which man she wanted to be with. She looked down at the ring on her finger. Did she deserve it?

Gibbs took another glance at Ari, sitting and talking with Christina. He no longer saw the ice that once could be seen. It was strange to Gibbs, almost like he was a new man entirely. Maybe he could give Ari a chance after all. He thought of the promise he made Abby. He didn't need DNA proof of the man sitting there. He trusted his own gut, which told it was really Ari. He took a glance at Ziva, who was sitting lost in thought. Something wasn't quite right. She was almost restless, as thought she was fighting something. Gibbs felt bad for her. He had been harsh the night before, and now saw his mistakes. He would keep that in mind for later.

"Hey Abby," Christina said, answering her phone.

"I finally figured out the code to that briefcase," Abby said. Some rock music played loudly in the background, something Christina enjoyed.

"You didn't need to continue that. I know Gibbs had to have told you," Christina told her. She knew her father well enough. She glanced over at Ari, who was now rereading his file on Richard Parsons.

"I know. I don't trust this guy though. I mean, do we really know he's Ari?" Abby questioned. Christina thought once more to the night before. She didn't need a second opinion in the matter. She knew Ari almost as well as she knew herself. She may have even known him better than his own family.

"Trust me," Christina assured. "It's Ari. I'll be right down." She stood up, putting the phone back. "Do you want to join me?" she asked Ari. He looked up from the file.

"I do not know if that would be the smartest idea, knowing that Abby must not be fond of me in any way," Ari commented.

"Christina and Ziva are the only two in this place fond of you," Tony remarked. Christina rolled her eyes. Tony had to learn to move on from the past. They all did, her included.

"Come on, Ari. We'll be back," Christina said, grabbing Ari's hand. Once in the elevator, she turned to him. "Listen, about last night, I don't know what happened."

"Hush, Christina. Last night was just something that happened. We do not need to know why. I just hope your soon to be husband will forgive it," Ari assured her, stroking her hair. She doubted herself all over again.

"I think he has. I told him. He wanted to talk to you, just because you're Tali's father. She adores him," Christina agreed. She wrapped her arms around Ari. She needed his strength again. She needed him. She just wished she didn't.

Abby heard Ari's voice before Christina's. Why in the world was she bringing him with her? She also wondered how Christina was so sure it was Ari. Was something going on? She swirled around. There stood Ari, the man who killed Kate, the man who tried to kill her the same night. Why couldn't he just be dead? She took the last sip of her Caf-pow. She hoped Gibbs would bring her another one soon. Christian walked up to Abby. "So you cracked the code then?" she asked. Abby ignored Ari.

"You bet I did. It took me long enough, trying to figure things out," Abby explained. Ari began looking around the room. "If you touch anything, I will make sure you stay dead this time," she threatened.

"I am sorry, Abigail," Ari apologized, taking a step back towards Christina.

"Don't call me Abigail," she told him. She whipped around to the briefcase sitting on the table.

"Abby, play nice," Gibbs said as he walked into the room. "We're stuck with him." Abby turned her head.

"What do you mean, Gibbs?" she asked.

"Vance hired him. He's one of us whether we like it or not," Gibbs explained. Great. Just great. Now she was stuck with him. She took the Caf-pow out of Gibbs' hand as he kissed her cheek. "What do you got?"

"What I've got, Gibbs, is a code. We can now open this thing," she said. "We don't need another member on the team, though."

"That's what I said, Abbs. Vance isn't going to budge on this one," Gibbs told her. She started putting in the four digit code.

Ari knew Abby wasn't going to take well to him, but she was acting like he didn't even exist. He kept close to Christina, the scent of vanilla and roses filling his nose. This was what he missed. This was what he craved. He shook the thought from his head. He had to keep focused. He had to not let his heart win, no matter how much it hurt. "We must make sure that Parsons does not find the files within this briefcase. He must know we have it," Ari cautioned.

"I bet you're right," Christina agreed. "Correr's sure to have told Parsons. We really should be careful."

"In the same manner, he probably knows that his man is dead," Ari said.

"Ya think, Ari?" Gibbs questioned. "I'd be surprised if he didn't." Ari looked away.

"I'd be as well," Christina agreed. "Still, we should watch out. He's not going to just give up." She was bringing up a good point, something Ari knew first hand. Parsons wasn't one to give up. Bodnar hadn't been either.

"That is true. Parsons will not just give up," Ari warned.

"How do you know?" Gibbs asked. Abby was just opening the briefcase up.

"I know because he tried to get me on his side years ago. He used Correr. Those files will tell you all you need to know. It is leverage against him. He will want it. He needs it. It is the only copy of the files," Ari explained. He knew it would be war. He knew Parsons would fight.

**A/N: I know this chapter is long. I hope you just enjoy it. I'm really trying to amp it all up. This is going to very tricky to work with, but it will be worth it. I have big plans for the future of this. Also, the series will be like "seasons" really. I decided it was a good format that can easily be worked with. This is just the first season, which will carry on for maybe one or two other stories. Keep reviewing and following. I really enjoy seeing that message in my email inbox. It puts a smile on my face. Thank each and every one of you who read this. You keep me writing this.**


	3. Chapter 3: Start of the Fallout

Parsons looked out his window. He knew who the man could be. He just wished he knew for sure. He wanted to know what was going on, and hoped he could use it against Gibbs. Still, Christina was alive. She had to be taken care of first. Yes, he could make Gibbs suffer. It was all going so beautifully in his head. He hoped it would work. "Vivian, come to my office. I have a new plan," he said. He had his mole under his thumb, and he was going to use that to his advantage.

Tony and Ziva had gone out for lunch. Ziva had insisted that it would just be the two of them. Tony wasn't going to fight her. He needed to talk through things anyways. It was all just going so fast. He didn't know what to make of it all. Ari was now working with them. Vance had hired him, knowing his past. Tony just didn't understand. "I want to tell Gibbs about us, Tony," Ziva said as they took a seat. Tony's heart dropped. He knew the consequences about that.

"Ziva, you know how Gibbs will act," Tony pleaded.

"Tony, it's the right thing to do. I am willing to step down. I am willing to face him," she explained. Tony didn't know what to think. He didn't want her to leave NCIS, but he knew it was no use arguing. She was going to make her own decision.

"I don't want you to, but you may be right," he told her. Ziva placed a hand on his.

"I am doing this because I feel I have to. I am doing this for us. It is the way it has to be," Ziva assured him. Tony took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be east.

"I'll stand by you no matter what, Ziva. We'll get through this," Tony said.

Gibbs was just about to leave work when Ziva stopped him. "Gibbs, I need to talk," she said. Gibbs sighed. He just wanted to go home. After such a long day, all he needed to do was work on his boat. He needed to relax, escape it all.

"Go on then," Gibbs told her.

"I am stepping down. I am in love with Tony, and I know your rules. I will be resigning immediately," she explained. Gibbs was having one bad day.

"Ziva, are you sure?" Gibbs questioned. He wanted to make sure she was sure.

"Yes, Gibbs, I am. I know my heart. I will stay in touch though," she confirmed, walking away slightly.

"Ok then, if you're sure, then I won't stop you. Good night," Gibbs said. He continued on, thinking about just being home.

Ziva set her resignation letter, badge, and gun on Vance's desk. He looked up at her. She took a deep breath. "Are you sure?" Vance asked. Ziva nodded. "I won't stop you. It may be better this way." Ziva walked away. She didn't look at the team, didn't bother saying goodbye. That would be too hard. She grabbed her bag, coat, and keys before leaving.

Tony sat in his living room waiting for Ziva. He had left early, not wanting to watch her leave NCIS for the last time. He couldn't go through that. Finally the doorknob turned. Ziva went straight into Tony's arms. No one spoke a word. He just held her there, frozen in time.

Christina threw her purse on the kitchen counter. She looked over at Tali, who was working on her homework. She went in her room, wanting to call Callen. "I don't know what to do, Callen. Ari's working with us now, and I can't shake what I feel," she explained. She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Look, I know how you feel about Ari. I'm willing to put things on hold. He's worth it, Christina," Callen explained. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but maybe he had a point.

"Let's try it for a week. I should be over this by then. I think it's just hormones," Christina agreed. Callen laughed.

"I don't know. I've seen the way you smile when you read that journal. Go ahead. Still call me though. I do care still," Callen joked.

"OK then. I'll keep the ring in a safe place. Call you tomorrow," she said, ending the call. Her phone started ringing. It was Ari. "Hello, Ari."

"Hello, Christina. I just felt the need to call. I don't know why," he said. Christina rolled to her side, sliding the ring off her finger.

"I was going to call you anyways. Did you want to come over? I was just about to tell Tali everything. I was going to make soup for dinner," Christina offered.

"I may take you up on that offer," Ari said with a bit of a laugh. "I will see you in say twenty minutes?"

"That'll work. I'll see you then," she told him. She sighed. It was time to tell Tali about her father.

Tali sat down at the kitchen table. She hated math. It never interested her. The numbers began to swirl in her head. She had had a long day at school. Her mom walked into the room. She seemed distracted, something she had been over the past few months. Tali knew her mother had a lot on her mind. She knew that things had been hard. Tali got up to get some water. "Hey, Tali," Mom said. "How was school?" She sounded distant, nervous almost.

"School was good. What's up?" Tali answered, sitting back down. Her stomach grumbled. She was hungry.

"Listen, can we talk?" Mom asked. Tali set her pencil down once more.

"Sure. I only have a few questions left," Tali agreed. Mom sat down at the table and grabbed her hand.

"Sweetie, I know that you've really wanted to know about your father," Mom began. Tali squirmed. She had wanted to know about Abba. It was so nice when Auntie Ziva came into Tali's life because she talked about Abba, unlike Mom. Tali couldn't blame her mother, knowing that Abba had been bad. Mom had explained that much last week on the plane to LA. "Your father wasn't- isn't- that bad of a person. As it is, Tali, your father is actually alive. I know it's hard for you to probably swallow this, but he wants to meet you. He's coming over soon for dinner," Mom explained. Tali looked away for a minute. Abba was alive? He wanted to meet her? Tali took a minute to take it all in.

"Okay," Tali said. Then she went back to math.

Ari stood in front of Christina's apartment door. He didn't know if he could knock. Could he face this? The past eight years had led up to this moment. Now he didn't know if he could go on with it. He rested his fist against the door. He had to do this.

Gibbs was using more force as he sanded the wood down. He still didn't want to believe that Ari was alone, let alone on his team. That was just too much. Then Ziva had to quit. He couldn't stop her. He couldn't turn back on his rules. He took another swig of bourbon. Fornell walked down. "What?" Gibbs asked. His voice was tense.

"I just learned that you're getting a new team member," Fornell said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Gibbs said shortly.

"You can't deny this, Jethro. Don't try to," Fornell explained.

"Tobias, I don't want to work with him. He should have died in this room," Gibbs explained. "He was shot, and he should have died."

"You didn't shoot him, did you?"

"No, I didn't, but I should have. It should have been me to pull the trigger. Then he'd be dead, not tearing this team, my team, apart," Gibbs explained. He was just short of shouting now.

"You should give him a chance, Jethro. It's been years. It's time to forget the past," Fornell tried to calm Gibbs down. Gibbs just shook his head.

"I can't Tobias. He killed my agent in cold blood. There is no way I can forget that. I'm not giving him a chance," Gibbs countered.

"You wouldn't even for your daughter?" Fornell questioned. Then that much hit him. Christina did love Ari, or at least used to. Still, he couldn't trust Ari.

"No, I guess I wouldn't," Gibbs said softly.

Ari took a deep breath as Christina opened the door. A little girl sat in the background, her dark locks of hair falling onto the table. Her darker skin stood out against her white shirt. Ari was at a loss for words. The little girl looked up and smiled. Her eyes were bright. She was so innocent and pure. Could that come from the demon Ari once was? It was a mystery. Ari took a step inside. "Hello, Tali," Ari said. He smiled, scared to death.

"Hi," Tali said. She stood, pushing some hair behind her ear. She walked towards her mother. Ari kneeled down.

"It is nice to meet you," Ari told Tali. She looked down and smiled, the hair falling once again. As Ari opened his arms, Tali ran into them. He couldn't think of letting go. What had he missed? He stroked her hair. He hadn't been so happy in years.

Tony sat on the couch, Ziva across from him. They had been talking for the past hour. "You should have told me earlier about Ari," Tony remarked. Ziva looked away. "I still need time to deal with this. It doesn't make sense."

"I know it doesn't, Tony. I know that it does not make sense that he would be alive to you. I cannot explain how sorry I am for not telling you. Please do not hold it against me, Tony," Ziva pleaded.

"This isn't going to be easy to work through. I'm not saying I'll forgive this, but I can't lose you. For once I don't want to give this up. I can't guarantee that things are going to be okay. No one wants this," Tony explained.

"I will see you later," Ziva said, grabbing her things.

Tali had just gone to bed. Christina sat on the couch. "I still don't know what to do, Ari," Christina said. He leaned against the wall. "I just don't understand any of it."

"To be honest, I do not expect you to," Ari agreed.

"That's not what I mean, not completely. I don't understand what I'm feeling. I shouldn't feel what I'm feeling, yet I do," Christina explained.

"I see. I believe there is no way to explain such things. It is not for us to figure out, or so I have learned," Ari said. Christina stood.

"Why can't things just be easy? I love you, but I love Callen. I should just be with him, because we both know that my dad won't stand for us, but I can't help but want to be right here with you," Christina explained. Ari took her in his arms.

"If life made sense, or went the way it should be, I would not be standing here," Ari whispered. Christina let her heart take the lead.

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming! They've opened my mind to things that'd be great to add. I enjoy reading each one. Things will start to get intense from here on out. Keep on reading to see what happens next!**


	4. Chapter 4: Tension

Gibbs stormed into the Squad Room. The team was already there. Ari was now sitting at Ziva's desk. Gibbs tried to ignore it all. He set some coffee down on Christina's desk. She took out her headphone and looked up. "Thanks," she said. Things were straining. Gibbs could tell she was distracted.

"Do we know anything else on Parsons?" Gibbs asked. Ari looked up, but didn't say anything. No one said anything.

"No, Boss, we don't," Tony finally said. Gibbs glared at him. That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Keep looking," Gibbs said as sat down.

Tony could understand why Gibbs was upset and in a mood. He looked up from his desk. Why did Ari have to take Ziva's desk? Why couldn't Christina have taken it? He wasn't going to enjoy this. He knew he was going to hate each day with Ari. He looked around. McGee refused to look at Ari, and so did Gibbs. Meanwhile, Christina would glance over every few minutes. She was probably the only one who liked Ari being around. She did enjoy it, didn't she? Christina was hard to read.

Christina was just lost in thought. It had been another good night, but it had left her wondering once more. What was right, and what was wrong? Did she know? Did anyone know? She longed to play some guitar, lose herself in the music. She wanted so much more than she could have, more than she needed. She wanted a man she had, a man she loved, a man who cared for her. She also wanted a man, who had been dead to her for the past eight years, a man who was suddenly there, suddenly in front on her. It was just too much.

By the time lunch break rolled by, Christina was just short of going crazy. She was struggling. Who did she want the most? Who was right for her? She had to make a choice. Callen called. "Hey," she said with a sigh.

"How's life?" Callen asked. Christina closed her eyes. Life pretty much sucked right then.

"Life is just life. How are you?" Christina asked. She took another bite of her salad.

"Well, I'm missing you. How's Tali?" Christina smiled, thinking of the night before.

"She finally met her father, so I'd say pretty good right now," Christina explained.

"I'm glad for her. How's the decision coming?"

"I'm not sure right now, Callen. This isn't easy," Christina answered.

"I'll be right here for you when you're ready. I love you, Christina. No matter what I will stand by you. Just remember that," Callen assured her. "No one was ready for this to happen, so don't stress yourself out, okay?"

"I know Callen. I'll call you later," Christina said, hanging up.

Callen wished Ari hadn't come back into the picture. He had waited so long to be with Christina, and now Ari was threatening to take it all away. He didn't know what else he could do. He needed Christina. She was family to Callen, something he had never had for most of his life. What was the missing piece in all of this?

Ari walked up to Christina's desk. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Christina had been in her own world lately. He could tell that something was up.

"I have a choice to make, Ari. I can't have it all," Christina reminded him. "I don't know what to do."

"You need to choose what is best for you. Do not let anyone else tell you differently. I have what I want. I have met Tali. I have made the wrongs right with you," Ari assured. He knew that if he had to leave Christina that he could do it, or at least he thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Moving On, Letting Go

Christina left work. She was halfway through the work week. She had begun to think about the past. She remembered why she wanted to throw in the towel with Ari. She remembered so suddenly the pain she went through. She saw the past before her eyes as she drove home. She remembered the fight they had the day before he walked out on her and Tali without an explanation. She didn't want to get hurt. She had made a decision. It wasn't the one she thought she'd make, but it was the right one.

Ari got Christina's text. She would be there within the hour. She had a decision. Ari hoped that she would see that he loved her. Now so close, he wondered if he could lose her. He wondered if he could walk away and still work with her. He wanted her so badly. The past two nights had been a dream he didn't want to wake from. He couldn't think of losing her again.

Christina just stood in the doorway. She didn't want to step into Ari's apartment. "You have made a decision then?" Ari asked. Christina thought back on all the lonely nights she cried. Yes, she had her decision.

"I thought about the past, about what we once were," Christina explained. She had to go through with this. There wasn't another choice.

"What part of what we were?" Ari questioned. "There were many." Christina sighed.

"I was thinking about the end. I was going to break up with you that night, Ari. I was going to end it right then," Christina explained. It was time he knew that much. "I cried so hard over you so many nights, Ari."

"Christina, that was the past," Ari tried to plead. He reached a hand out to Christina's arm. Christina pulled back. She couldn't fall again. She couldn't hurt herself.

"No, Ari. This is the end. I can't do this. We can't do this. I need Callen in my life. I love him so much, Ari. He was there for me. He's always there for me. You walked out of my life," Christina countered.

"Please, Christina. Rethink this. What is best for Tali?" Ari tried to ask.

"Callen is better for Tali. She loves him. She wants him in her life. She wants you in her life as well, but is this really what it is? Callen asked me to marry him. He's willing to fight for me. He knows me better than you did," Christina asked.

"I don't know about this, Christina. Is this what you want?"

"Yes, Ari, it is. My heart belongs to Callen, and it always will. I loved him longer than I have ever loved you. He is everything to me. I can't get hurt anymore. I can't go through what we went through again. This has nothing to do with us working together, not completely. I just need some stability. As it is, only Callen has shown that," Christina explained. "I don't want to hurt you, though. Please just don't try and make this work. It won't work. We need to accept that now, Ari."

"Christina, I love you. Just give this a chance," Ari pleaded. Christina took another step back.

"I won't, Ari. I can't. I have to do what I know is right, and this isn't. We're fooling ourselves by just thinking that it could work. We were a train wreck waiting to happen. I can't live like that anymore. I need what's best for me and my daughter," Christina fought. She turned to walk away. "I believe this is yours," she then said, dropping the journal to the ground. Tears began to stream down. She began to let go.

Ari picked up the journal as Christina walked away. That was the final stab. He crumbled to the ground. He suddenly felt empty, as though the shadows had left. He had lost her, had expected too much. He had fallen hard, had ruined her, and now was seeing the consequences. He hadn't had a chance. He had lost her before he had even seen her again.

"I love you, Callen. I'm not leaving you," Christina assured her fiancé. The ring he had given her was once more on her finger, where it belonged. She had dried the tears, put away the past. "I'm not leaving this."

"I'm glad you chose me. I don't know what I'd do without you, little girl," Callen said. Christina laughed.

"I'm not so little," she countered, carrying on their personal joke.

"Were you ever?"

"No, I guess I wasn't," Christina realized. She had lost her mother and sister at a young age, then learned the truth about her family. She had fallen in love across the seas in Serbia, and then lost it when he made the choice to let her live a life. She had fallen for a man who would end up giving her a child, but being the enemy she never saw. She had found herself while gathering the lost pieces of a puzzle that broke before she could ever remember. She had found the man she belonged with, the father who never knew, the answers she needed. So she was never a little girl at heart, but at least she was strong all the same.

**A/N: This is the end for now! The series will continue. What will Ari do? Will they catch Parsons? What about Tiva? Keep on reading, because it only gets better!**


End file.
